Putting On An Act
"Putting On An Act" is the third episode of Survivor: Bhutan. The episode title was said by Gus. Challenges Immunity and Reward Challenge: Endless Lake All three tribes played the game, Endless Lake, The two tribes with the best average score won immunity. While the highest scorers on each of the winning tribes won reward in a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Story Day 10 With everyone on the Druk Yul tribe for the anarchy vote they all come to the beach together and are hit with another twist. They are swapping tribes! On the new Dzongkha Tribe: Rafael, Beowulf, Adam and Brady On the new Druk Yul Tribe: Trent, Garrett, Cat and Dexter On the auxillery Tshangla Tribe: Noah, Saish, Toon and Gus Finally on Exile Island is Capricorn who will replace the person voted out at the next tribal council. Most People have positive reactions to their new tribes. Rafael is very happy with his new tribe and thinks he is in a comfortable position on the new Dzongkha Tribe. Saish is moderately happy with his tribe as he likes most of the people on it but worries strategically. Trent is ecstatic with staying on the Druk Yul tribe. At the new Tshangla tribe, Toon thinks he can control this portion of the game by using his extra vote and only needing one ally. Saish immediately seems like this person for Toon as they connect quickly. Gus, also wants to work with Saish as they were allies on the original Dzongkha, however Gus wants to target Toon. Day 11 The tribes come together for their next reward challenge where Brady is hardly performing. Before the challenge comes to a finish he makes an announcement that he wants to quit the game. Day 12 At Druk Yul, Trent sees him and Garrett as a pair who could pull in either Cat or Dexter as their third. Garrett also sees this tribe as a lot of people he could work with but doesn't think that's as much of a good thing. Cat wants to work with Garrett and Trent from his original tribes but also sees Dexter as a potential ally. Day 13 On Day 13, the tribes come together for their immunity and reward challenge, Endless Lake. Saish just wants to end his losing streak and finally win a challenge. While Toon is looking out for himself as he tries to get an idol clue. In the end the Dzongkha and Tshangla tribes come out on top with Rafael and Toon getting idol clues. This means Druk Yul is going to tribal council. Day 14 At Druk Yul, the majority is leaning towards voting for Dexter as he is on the outs based on original tribal lines. Cat also sees it as a simple vote. Garrett, however is worried that he could be next to go if he gets rid of Dexter. Garrett is starting to get worried that he might be the target and he considers forcing a tie. At tribal, Garrett flips and forces a 2-2 tie between Cat and Dexter. On the revote seeing that Trent and Cat didn't vote for him, Garrett flips back and votes for Dexter eliminating him from the game. Tribal Council